The Divine Prophecy
by DoomStone
Summary: Dante Fowler is a descendant of Dante Alighieri, author of The Divine Comedy and assassin. The only thing is that The Divine Comedy wasn't only a story. It was a prophecy by Alighieri for a descendant bearing the same name. Can Dante save his own wife?
1. Chapter 1

**The Divine Prophecy**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassin's Creed or The Divine Comedy.

**Chapter 1**

"Okay, Mr. Denton Pressler. Pressler, Pressler, aha! Here it is. One bronze eagle, wasn't it? Alrighty then, here it is and this is your certificate of authenticity. That'll be $349.99. Thank you and have a nice day!" I said to my latest client. My name is Dante Fowler. I am 26 years old and I'm also married. My wife is Lexi Fowler, Age 25, and she works on Channel 5 as a reporter. We live in a small house in a secluded area close to Manhattan Island, New York. We have been married for 4 years and have been happy the whole way. Lexi is 5'6" and slightly thin with lightly tanned skin, straight bronze-colored hair that flows like a waterfall all the way down to her waist and eyes the color of warm chocolate. She speaks English and Spanish and has a light, but cute, Cuban accent because her parents are of Latin-American origin. I on the other hand, am 5'8" and have a slightly stocky build with kind of pale skin, semi-long and usually messy black hair, and eyes so dark, they're almost black. I speak English, Spanish, French, Italian, and Arabic. I have a very slight Italian accent because my grandmother on my father's side is Italian. Another thing about me is my name. You see, my father's family is directly descended from the famous author, Dante Alighieri. Proof of that is that while I was in college, my class took a field trip to Italy. As a side note, I'd like to add that on this trip is where I met Lexi. While we were there, we went to a museum where they had a section on Dante Alighieri and his Divine Comedy. We visited that museum because we were studying The Divine Comedy in class. I loved that book ever since I opened it up for the first time in class. The day I noticed that the author's name was the same as mine, I asked my parents about it, and "Yes," they told me, "We did in fact name you after Dante Alighieri." I thought it was cool until we started reading it. It turns out, I got bored a lot while reading it because I knew what the book said next every time. And sometimes, almost word for word. And the weirdest part was that I had never even read the book. Anyway, in that museum there was a sketch by Leonardo Da Vinci depicting what Mr. Alighieri supposedly looked like. I wasn't exactly paying attention, so I didn't realize that my teacher had frozen mid-sentence when he saw the sketch. I also didn't realize that everyone was looking at the drawing, and then at me, and back and forth. Then my teacher called me up and I went in front of him. He told me to stand by the sketch and stay still while he looked back and forth again. By this time, I was pretty much fed up, so looked at the sketch in annoyance and froze. Let me put it this way, if I was a few years older, I would have been his spitting image. Returning to the present, I am a metal worker. I work with all kinds of metals and can make pretty much anything. I was just finishing cleaning my in home forge when I received a phone call that would change my life in the worst possible way ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Divine Prophecy**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassin's Creed.

**Chapter 2**

"Hello? Mr. Dante Fowler? Yes, my name is Dr. Lara Jones. I am the executor of your Grandmother Wilhelmina Fowler's estate. I am very sorry to say that your grandmother passed away two days ago of heart failure. I am calling to let you know that her funeral and the reading of her will are going to take place in Detroit, Michigan. I feel very sorry for your loss and extend my sincerest condolences. I hope to see you there. Goodbye Mr. Fowler." and she hung up. I stayed glued to the spot. I couldn't believe it. My grandmother is dead. It was because of this terrible revelation that I closed up shop for the rest of the day. When Lexi arrived later that night, I was on the computer looking for my ticket to Detroit. I explained to her my predicament and that I wanted to be alone on this trip. That was my final mistake. For all I know, the following could have been avoided. But, it just happened. A week later, I found myself in Detroit, a blank look on my face as I saw my grandmother's coffin being lowered into the ground. Before the grave was dug, the priest asked for the soil of the homeland. So I stood up without a word and tossed a small bag of Florentine soil onto her coffin. When the grave was done, everyone presented flowers to the base of the stone marker. I was the last to go up. When it was my turn, I set down a bouquet of white roses with a single red rose in the very center. The minute I straightened up, a tear, a single tear, found its way across my face. It dropped off of my face and splashed onto the red rose in the center of the bouquet. Not 4 seconds afterwards, it started to rain. I was dressed in a black tux with a black leather trench coat open in the front. I felt the rain and looked up, allowing it to splash onto my face. One drop, though, landed in the very center of my left eye. At that very moment, everything turned blue. I could see through the ground too. Some people in the crowd glowed blue while one on the end, making a phone call, shone a violent shade of crimson. I looked down and I could see my grandmother's body. So peaceful, but looking at her was like looking into a blue flashlight. One person, though, glowed gold and I knew that I needed to talk to this person. But then, in my head I had a vision. In it, I was returning home and my wife was gone. The last thing I saw in the vision was that I was dressed a certain way, almost as if I was carrying an armory my body. Then, I could see normally again. I then thought about that vision I had, the blue one. And then it happened again. Except this time I walked over to the woman in gold. The moment I blinked, the world returned to normal again. And then I noticed that this woman was holding a briefcase. I immediately knew who this was. "Dr. Lara Jones?" I inquired. "That's my name, don't wear it out. Are you Mr. Dante Fowler?" she asked. "Yes," I replied, "you said that my grandmother had a will. Why is everyone leaving when there is a will to be read?" "Because," she said, "she willed her estate to you and only you. But it was highlighted in her will that I was to give you these two items personally." She opened up her briefcase, took out a rectangular box and a small ivory cross, handed them to me and snapped her suitcase shut. "Now," she continued, "I have to calculate the rest of her legacy. Here is the deed to her villa. I will contact you when I have finished, goodbye." And she walked away, leaving me the deed to my grandmother's house, a box, and an ivory cross. I spent that night in my grandmother's villa.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Divine Prophecy**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassin's Creed.

**Chapter 3**

I spent that night in my grandmother's villa. I also found out that the box is locked and requires a key in the shape of a strange, A-looking symbol. I found this under the ivory cross. So, I inserted the key and turned it counter clockwise, almost as if I'd done this before. So I opened up the box and found a note from my grandmother. It read:

_Dearest Dante,_

_If you are reading this, then I must be dead and you must have many questions concerning the seal on the key used to open this box as well as the rest of the contents of this box. But any other explanation except for the content of this letter must come from somewhere else. As you must know, you are a descendant of Dante Alighieri. But what you don't know is that your namesake was an assassin. Inside this box is a pair of hidden blades, two bandoliers of throwing knives, and an assassin's sash and sword belt as well as a copy of the codex. You must read this codex and memorize the creed. The seal required to open this is that of the assassins. Now Dante, before you jump to conclusions, allow me to explain the history of the assassins. Since the dawn of time, two groups have fought over control of the world. The Templars wish to seek out ancient artifacts named Pieces of Eden to control the minds of the people to create peace. The Assassins wish to stop the Templars by any means necessary and share the knowledge that the Pieces of Eden bring with the people. But now, be warned. Dante Alighieri's Divine Comedy wasn't just a story. It was a prophecy that Dante wrote down about a descendant of his bearing the same name. Traveling to hell and back to save the wife, that was all a metaphor for what's really going to happen to you. Now, in the basement of my villa, there is a stone mantle. Push the seal of the assassins to open the door to the armory. Also, the executor to my estate, Dr. Lara Jones, is also an assassin. Speak to her and she will teach you everything about being an assassin. Now I leave you with this knowledge and these resources._

_May the Brotherhood watch over you,_

_Wilhelmina Fowler_

This was too much to handle. To think that my grandmother could be associated with assassins. Much less that I was descended from one. But somehow, I knew that this was true. So I put aside the letter and looked through the rest of the box's contents. There was a red sash with a belt that held the seal of the assassins as a buckle. Also, there was a pair of bandoliers, connected in the center by another seal of the assassins. These bandoliers held many throwing knives. Finally, at the bottom, there were two metal bracers and a small book. I placed one of the bracers on my right wrist and tensed the muscle as if I had done it hundreds of times before. Within a half-second of this movement, a polished blade flicked out of a hollow under the wrist. I was amazed at this technology. So I retracted the blade and picked up the book. It seemed to be a manual of sorts. I put it down and replaced everything back in the box. I went to sleep with a lot on my mind that night.

**AN:** I'm terribly sorry for all of you readers, but I'm going to have to put this story on hiatus until I finish another story I have going. Again, really sorry. DoomStone


	4. Chapter 4

**The Divine Prophecy**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassin's Creed.

**AN:** Listen guys, I can only update this story sparingly. I will still add chapters, but there will be long pauses in between them. I hope you understand. DoomStone

**Chapter 4**

I woke up from my dreamless sleep and took another look at the letter. I then decided to find this "armory" that my grandmother spoke of. So I went all the way downstairs and found the basement. There was indeed a stone mantle, but it was sealed up. Without a chimney, it wasn't usable. I had to search for half an hour, but I eventually found the seal of the assassins. I studied it for about a minute and then pushed it. Surprisingly, there was a sound like the grinding of stone while the seal moved back, and then the sound of a bolt unlocking a door, and then, to my eternal surprise, with a creak and a loud grinding, the mantle swung inwards on a pair of polished steel hinges, revealing a sort of vault/secret room. I stepped in and, realizing that there was a flashlight next to the exit, grabbed the flashlight and turned it on. I looked around for a bit. The room was well built, but the flashlight didn't illuminate much. So I shined the light on the exit and noticed something. Next to the door, there was a conventional light switch. I followed the wire all the way up to a floodlight on the ceiling of the room. I made my way over there and turned on the light. When I did, I turned back and froze. The walls were lined with all kinds of weapons. Swords, knives, gloves, projectiles, even guns from all ages! I looked to the back of the room and noticed several kinds of armor. Then my head started pounding and I had another vision: A man was on the other side of the room, putting on one of the suits of armor. He wore white robes, and he had on the same equipment from the box. The most curious part about him was that he looked like me but he was not me. When he finished with the armor, he put up a beaked hood and left. I blinked and the vision ended. I then looked at one of the busts near the back. It had a hood on it, but instead of a cloak, the hood had straps on the bottom. I guessed that it was for a cloak that didn't already come with a hood. As I got closer, I realized that it was solid black in color and was in that same beaked style as the hood of the man from the vision. I felt that it was important, so I grabbed it and walked out of the armory, thoroughly convinced that this wasn't some joke. Later that day, I paid a visit to Dr. Jones. When I arrived at her office, she ushered me inside. Once inside, I didn't beat around the bush. I told her about what I had found. Once she heard my explanation, she decided that it would be best if she trained me in the "arts". This training, though, went by like the breeze. Apparently, instead of teaching me all of this, it was more like a recap. And a strange one at that. According to her, because my ancestry with the assassins goes back so far, all of the ancient techniques have become a strong group of instincts for all of the members of my family's bloodline. Like an inherited genotype, in genetic terms. Basically, I was free to go by 7:00 pm. That night in Detroit was my last. The next morning, I was on my way home. After exiting the airport, I caught a cab back to my house. And I couldn't believe who was driving it. "Hey! Giuseppe! How are you, man? How long's it been? 6 years?" "Nah, too long buddy. Say, how's Lexi?" "You mean Mrs. Fowler? She's doin' fine. Hell, I was just on my way home to her." At this, my long lost high school friend's eyes widened. "You proposed? And she said yes? Dude, did you bribe her or something?" "Hell no! I would never bribe her to marry me. But come on, I need to get home. You visited, remember? It's still there." "Alright." And so we talked up a storm as he drove me back home. When we got there, I got out and was about to pay him when he said, "Nah, its okay. This ride's on me." He then stuck his hand out and I shook it. We said our goodbyes and he drove away. I grabbed my luggage and trudged up the front steps of my home and opened the door. I knew something was wrong the minute I opened up. I walked inside, looked around and froze. The house was trashed. And that wasn't the scary part. The scary part was that I had seen this all before. In that vision at the graveyard.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Divine Prophecy**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

**Chapter 5**

It was the exact chaos that I had seen in that vision during my grandmother's funeral. I looked around and realized that Lexi hadn't come home yet. This actually proved to be wishful thinking on my part, because when I walked into our room, her coat was on the desk chair. I finally came to terms with the situation. Lexi's been kidnapped and her kidnappers were looking for something. Then I heard a noise at the front door of the house. I took a peek around the corner of the hallway and saw two heavily armed men looking around. I took my chance and ran for the forge. They spotted me though, and ran after me. I got to the forge, closed and locked the vault like door. T that moment, I went to my collection. Over the years of being a metalworker, I have collected all sorts of blades. My collection consists of 2 katanas with crossed rear sheaths, two short blades (I learned that the assassins used to use these in ancient Syria.), an old Syrian sword with a belt, and a stiletto knife. I then heard pounding on the door. Judging by the size of those thugs, I decided that that door wouldn't keep them busy for long. So, I geared up and hid. And it couldn't have been at a better time, because at that moment, the goons crashed through the entry, breaking down the door. I hurtled out of the shadows and tackled one, taking him fully by surprise and leaving him stunned. The other quickly turned, opened his hand, and moved to hit me diagonally from the top left. I thought that that wasn't going to do much so I put my hand on my stiletto and only noticed at the last minute that he had three small blades on his palm, with which he raked three gashes into my face. I recognized this gear as ancient climbing equipment used by ninja hundreds of years ago. But that didn't matter now because the left side of my face was bleeding profusely. I quickly drew the katanas and stabbed him multiple times, raining blood onto the floor of the forge. Then, as a final blow, I brought my right sword down, efficiently cutting his head in half and my left blade, already slick with the man's blood, across, slicing off both halves of his head and spraying more of the crimson liquid everywhere. I sheathed my katanas and turned to the other man, now in shock because of having to watch his comrade meet such a gruesome demise. I disarmed him, grabbed him by the collar, drew my right short blade, and pressed him against the wall, short blade at his neck. I hissed at him in a deadly tone, "I have every thought in my mind to kill you just like I killed him." I subtly and quickly tilted my head toward the other man, clearly dead. "But then," I continued, "I wouldn't know where to go. No one stands between me and my wife and gets away with it alive. Now tell me, who are you working for? Who took my wife?" My tone was so menacing and bloodthirsty that I surprised myself. But I didn't let it show. "You won't get any answers out of me, you filthy assassin." He replied and spat in my face. I became enraged, and in this fit of rage, sliced open his neck and threw his body in the fire of the forge. Quickly realizing what I had done, I pulled the body out of the fire. I then proceeded to search their bodies. I found nothing on the man I'd interrogated, just like he said. But I did find a business card for Inferno Inc. on the second guy. I walked over to my luggage, still in the room, and opened it. I took off the weapons I had on, washed them, sharpened them, polished them, and I took a shower. When I got out, I put on a deep crimson t-shirt, a pair of black jeans, and some black combat boots over the jeans. I then grabbed the hood-thing from my bag and strapped it on, leaving the hood down. It was a perfect fit. I placed my trench coat over that and buttoned it down to the waist. Then, I put on the sash and sword belt and the two bandoliers. After that, I put on the katanas and the short blades. I also slid the sword and sheath onto the belt as well as the stiletto. I treated the wounds on my face. They weren't deep, but they were going to scar. As a final touch, I placed the bracers on my wrists over the trench coat. I stood up and felt compelled to look in the mirror, which I did, completing the vision as I saw myself in my new uniform. I grabbed the business card and a set of keys from my nightstand. I attached the key to the villa as well as the automatic gate opener to this new set of keys. I then went outside to the garage and opened the doors. I lifted the tarp off of a vehicle that I haven't ridden since college. I finally inserted the keys and kick started my favorite black Ducati. Inferno Inc. will wish it never messed with me.


End file.
